


Snow Bonding

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anti-climatic though, F/F, F/M, Sequel, playing in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Kirk and Spock build snowmen together and discuss Spock's issues from 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful'.  Day 14 of my Star Trek Advent 2019 Calendar: Building Snowmen
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Snow Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Those that commented on the first story in my Advent Calendar wanted to know why Spock was so sassy. So here it is, the sequel! And prompt fill!

“I can't believe you were jealous,” Jim chuckled as he packed snow tightly together, forming a large ball for the bottom of the snowman he was building.

“I was not 'jealous',” Spock replied calmly, copying his Captain's motions for the base of his own snowman. “I had been concerned over the six month period that I was unaware of your and Dr. McCoy's change in relationship that the cause of your frequent canceling of our plans was due to something that I had done.”

“No, of course not, Spock, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Jim. If circumstances had been normal, I would have simply brought my concerns to you and asked you in a more timely manner for an explanation. As I told you, Dr. McCoy found an anomaly in my readings, but all is well, now.”

“Yeah,” Jim groused, finally satisfied with the size of his base and starting on the middle of his snowman. “What was it again? The anomaly?”

“Again, Jim?” Spock raised an eyebrow towards his friend while he, too, moved on to the middle section of his snowman. “I was unaware Dr. McCoy had disclosed any of my personal medical information.”

“He didn't,” Jim hastened to assure him. “I was hoping you'd think you had and I just forgot. You know Bones doesn't tell me anything regarding patient medical history unless it could become dangerous to ship operations.”

“I do know,” Spock confirmed, starting on the head of his snowman faster than Jim, now that he had a hang of the activity, “and my memory has not been affected by the anomaly, so I am unlikely to forget if I had told you something of that nature.”

“Fine, don't share with me,” Jim pouted, quickly making the smaller ball for the head of his snowman and beginning to add the accessories.

“Jim, why are we doing this?” Spock asked as he delicately shaped pointed ears for his.

“We're bonding!” Kirk announced as he wrapped an old scarf around the neck of his. “And I'm done first!”

“I was unaware this was a competition,” Spock said primly, refusing to hurry as he pushed in the sticks he had found earlier, positioning them as arms, before placing on its head a top hat the Captain had as part of their shared accessory pile for their snowmen. He stood back and looked it over with a critical eye,

“How, how did you find a stick like that?” Jim asked in awe, referring to the snowman's right arm, which was bent at its 'elbow' and ended in five spread out 'fingers' that resembled the Vulcan hand salute.

“Simple good fortune,” Spock admitted. “However, I'm not satisfied with the sprigs of pine I used for the eyebrows. Slanting them like that makes my snowman look less like a Vulcan and more like an angry Human.”

“Yeah, you're right. Maybe thin sticks would look better?”

With a nod, Spock tried his suggestion, replacing the plants with sticks.

“It's not perfect, but it does look better,” Jim announced.

“It will have to do,” Spock agreed.

“I like the top hat.”

“I believe it gives him character.”

“Yes it does. You want the blue scarf?”

“Yes, thank you, Jim.”

Once done, they both stood back to look at their snowmen, standing side by side in a similar fashion to how they were currently standing. In contrast to Spock's top hat and blue scarf, Jim's was wearing a red beanie with white snowflakes and matching scarf. Looking around, he could see other crew members in the distance either making their own snowmen or enjoying a snowball fight. One group had even built a snow fort. While most of them would have preferred a tropical planet for shoreleave, this frozen wasteland was their only opportunity in the quadrant and Jim thought it was a nice change of pace.

“I've sent you a picture that I just took of the snowmen while you were lost in thought,” Spock announced. “If we are done 'bonding'...”

“Forget the anomaly, Spock,” Jim brushed him off. “It was clearly something personal when it came to me. Come on, what was going on?”

“As you wish,” Spock said with a put upon air. “Perhaps I was a little jealous.”

“I knew it!”

“Yes, but I ask that you keep this between the two of us.”

“Of course,” Jim said with all due seriousness. “I won't even tell Bones.”

“Thank you,” Spock said as they finally started heading back to the beam up site.

Spock never liked lying to anyone, especially his best friend and Captain, but he would be damned if he had to explain what Pon'far was, much less have to admit he hadn't realized what was happening to him at the time. Plus, he knew he'd never live it down if he had to admit how Jim's pending mating was irritating it and how his body's need to mate made him complain about not being the once chosen to enact the ritual, regardless of who the other party was. He would have volunteered to mate with McCoy, even. Nyota had taken care of everything, instead, thankfully – another thing the Captain did not need to know. No, lying was the only choice in this case.

Later, after returning to the ship and indulging in some hot tea and meditation, Spock's communicator pinged. When he opened it, he discovered he had been sent a picture by Nyota. Someone had taken the picture of her and Dr. McCoy, standing next to their snowmen that were flanking and slightly behind his and Jim's snowmen. Both his girlfriend and friend were red cheeked and grinning. Spock indulged himself in a small smile of his own at the sight.

The End


End file.
